1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scissors and more particularly, to a notched single-edge thinning scissors that has rounded edges formed in the notched blades around the notches for supporting the hair not to be cut without causing damage to the hair not to be cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notched single-edge thinning scissors A (see FIGS. 1 and 2) is comprised of a first scissors member 100 and a second scissors member 200 pivotally connected together with a pivot 300. The first scissors member 100 has a handle (ring handle) 101 at one end and a blade 102 at the other end. The blade 102 has a contact side 106, a distal side 107, and a notched edge formed of teeth 103 and notches 104. The width of the notches 104 is designed subject to the amount of the hair not to be cut during trimming (the design shown in FIG. 1 has relatively wider notches; the design shown in FIG. 2 has relatively narrow notched). Each tooth 103 has a cutting edge 105. The second scissors member 200 has a handle 201 at one end and a blade 202 at the other end. The blade 202 is a cutting blade having a cutting side 203 and a distal side 204 opposite to the cutting side 203. When closing the thinning scissors A, the cutting side 203 of the blade 202 of the second scissors member 200 is moved over the cutting edges 105 of the teeth 103 and the contact side 106 of the blade 102 of the first scissors member 100 to cut the hair. This design of notched 5 single-edge thinning scissors is still not satisfactory in function. Because the hair receiving areas (contact areas between the hair-not-to-be-cut and the scissor surfaces around the notches) between the contact side 106 and distal side 107 of the blade 102 and the left and right sidewalls and bottom walls of the notches 104 are aligned in line X (see FIGS. 3 and 4), the hair not to be cut may be jammed in line X, i.e., in the hair receiving areas between the contact side 106 and distal side 107 of the blade 102 and the left and right sidewalls and bottom walls of the notches 104 during trimming, thereby causing damage to the hair not to be cut.